Cold Blooded Murder
by Satan's Sisters
Summary: “An ordinary night starts to begin. Where death does start from deep within.”The latest in extreme horror who will turn out to be the killer when all but few will die?
1. Silent Scream

Story 1 "Cold blooded murder" Chapter 1 "Silent Scream" "An ordinary nights starts to begin; Where death does start from deep within."  
  
All eyes focused on the ending of the gory horror movie. The final death was committed; the girl's last scream pierced the air as she was cut in half by the killer. Just then the screen flashed black as the ending credits rolled onto it.  
"Well that was… Interesting." Said Sophie breaking the silence of the stunned crowd.  
"I wanna know who the killer was!" Replied Lizzy.  
Sophie turned to her blonde friend,  
"Haven't you learnt anything from horror movies?" Silenced followed,  
"Good murder films never reveal the killer!" "When I die, I wanna die like that, go out with style…" Said Emily still gaping at the black screen.  
"You should be careful what you wish for." Said Seto getting up and reaching for more beer.  
Sophie looked at him and finished,  
"Yeah you never know; it could come true." "When I die I want my head piece to say 'buried alive'." Said Lizzy seriously.  
"When I die… If I die…" Said Sophie.  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tea.  
"I doubt ill die." "Everyone dies." Pointed out Ryou.  
"Not all people…. Not magical people!" Replied Lizzy.  
"Plus even if I wasn't magical I would die after you Tea!" Replied Sophie glaring.  
"Well that movie…." Said Malik changing the subject, "Hasn't anyone noticed how in all horror movies the blonde females always run upstairs!" "Hey we blondes resent that!" Retorted Lizzy.  
"Hear me out… They all run upstairs and the blokes always say 'ill be right back' and they never are!" "He has a point!" Said Yami.  
"And how exactly would you handle a situation where you're about to be murdered Malik?" Asked Sophie slyly.  
"Well there's 5 rules to it isn't there?" "And they are? Asked Yugi.  
"Well number one: Never run upstairs!" "Obviously!" Said Seto.  
"Number two: Don't fall down!" "Who does that anyway?" Asked Akifa.  
"Er you!" Replied Bakura.  
"Er its not like ive ever had anyone try to kill me so how would you know tomb robber?" "Maybe not yet!" Joked Bakura a bit too seriously.  
"Carry on!" Piped up Serenity.  
"Why worried in case you'll need to know them sis?" Asked Joey spitefully.  
"Ha ha!" Laughed Weevil amused.  
"Shut it Weevil!" Spat Joey.  
"Hehe!" Laughed Rex.  
"Seems someone's had too much alcohol eh Joey?" Asked Sophie.  
"Not enough if you know what I mean?" Said Joey winking at her.  
"Seriously carry on, im intrigued" Said Seto returning with more booze.  
"Yeah you tell him big brother!" Beamed Mokuba.  
"Number three: Never say you'll be right back…. Because you never are." Marik and Yami looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Number four: Scream while you still can!" Lizzy imitates a fake scream. Tea jumps,  
"You made me jump Lizzy!" "A bunny could make you jump!" Said Yugi sniggering.  
"And lastly number five: Know your killer!" "Oh I like that one!" Said Sophie smiling and thinking.  
Silence surrounded the room.  
"Hey where's Mai… I don't smell tarty perfume!" Asked Lizzy looking around.  
  
The Jacuzzi tub sat Mai in a Bikini hoping Joey would come along to see her  
  
"Oh I think she went to the pool for a swim…. Probably waiting for someone eh Joey?" Said Bakura slightly drunk.  
Joey shot him a death glare,  
"She'll be waiting forever then!" Growled Joey folding his arms across his chest.  
"Anyway im going to get more drinks…" Malik walked past Sophie but accidentally spilt some drink on her,  
"Oh shit man im sorry…. So sorry!" "Its ok…. Ill just have to spill some on you later!" She replied smiling. Lizzy smirked.  
Just as he reached the door he turned to the others and said in a deformed voice,  
"Ill be right back!" With that he laughed and left.  
"He's a dead man!" Said Bakura in a gay voice.  
"Well ill go to the cellar and get more booze… Be right back!… Oh shit I cant believe I just said that!" Said Akifa getting up and leaving.  
"Look why is everyone getting all hyped up on this horror thing… Its stupid!" Pointed out Sophie.  
"Yeah its not like one of us is about to die is it?" Replies Emily.  
Silence hung in the air. Just then the phone rings in the other room,  
"I best go get that! Be right back…. Grrr!" Said Seto as he leaves after making the mistake.  
"E h guys im just going to visit the ladies room… I WILL be right back!" Said Sophie making her point about there being no need to get frustrated about the sentence.  
A few minutes later Mai still remains in the pool. Just then a noise sounds outside the door,  
"Joey? Is that you?  
Only silence. Then a figure stoops into the doorway covered form head to foot in a black cloak that covered the head and hid the facial expressions.  
"Hey Joey what's with the get up?" The person then stepped into the room slightly.  
"Joey what ever your doing stop it your scaring me!" Said Mai with panic in her voice.  
The figure then reaches into their pocket to retrieve and shiny object.  
Mai's eyes widened as she saw the black gloved hands pull out a dagger.  
Before she could scream the person started to take fast steps towards her while raising the knife. They reach her almost instantly and plunge the knife to stab her. Just then she dives down to the bottom of the Jacuzzi; only inches from the blade. The person then tries to stab her again but she moves swiftly to the side. One of the black hands moves to the side of the tank and pushes a button. Mai looked up to see the plastic cover automatically covering the pool with her under it. She tried to swim to safety but was trapped with no air and no escape.  
With clenched fists she begins to pound on the plastic; praying that someone can hear her when she knows they cant.  
The killer begins to circle the pool while watching the victim slowly drown; he or she then reached down and pulled out another deadly weapon. Once again Mai's eyes widened as she saw what now was in the killer's hand… It was switched on and the noise of a spinning drill filled the room. The killer smiled; not that Mai saw it.  
The black figure then rammed the spinning drill into the water directly at Mai's heart. She quickly dived out of the way; it missing her by a centimetre. The person then rammed it in again; making another hole but once again missing. This time the killer stood back and watched as Mai placed her mouth where the hole was; desperately sucking in much needed air. Without a chance for Mai to move the killer for the last time rammed in the drill; piercing her skin deeply and causing the water to turn a deep red.  
Mai sunk to the bottom clutching her arm; she was either going to drown or bleed to death. The pain that now began to overwhelm her was unbearable and the ache in her lungs was like being crushed. From her pool of blood she saw her killer press the button to open the roof of the pool. The plastic clicked back in place but she was unable to swim to the top for air.  
Just as her vision was going dark she saw the person look to the drill and then to her. Mai's eyes widened when she knew what the killer was about to do. Just as the cloaked person walked away they threw the still spinning drill into the water and laughed a hollow and merciless laugh. Just as they got to the door they turned to see the electricity zapping and killing the bitch that they so hated. 


	2. Kitchen Casualties

Chapter 2; 'Kitchen Casualty' Seto walked through the door that lead back to the living room.  
The gang looked up as he re entered.  
"Anyone important?" Asked Emily as Seto sat back down after being on the phone.  
"Most certainly not!" He replied ending the conversation.  
Joey hiccupped and said,  
"Hey the other two are taking along time aren't they?" Just then Sophie entered from another door while wiping her hands on her trousers,  
"Sorry I took so long, that bathroom is huge!" Seto looked to her,  
"Why did you go to the upstairs one?" "Because I don't know where the downstairs one is genius!" She said sitting down in front of the fire place.  
Lizzy looked slyly to her friend,  
"And how do you know where the upstairs one is?" Sophie's cheeks reddened as she diverted her eyes to the floor.  
Lizzy smirked and looked over at Kaiba who's gaze was conveniently on the ceiling.  
Joey glared at Kaiba and growled,  
"Why I outta, money bags!" Kaiba shot him a death glare and replied,  
"You're in my house mutt, be careful what you say!" "yeah and it seems someone else has been in here as well!" Snarled Joey; turning and looking at Sophie, who blushed even more and began to twiddle her thumbs.  
With perfect timing Akifa entered the room through the same door Kaiba had. He carried a rather heavy looking crate of alcohol.  
"Took your time!" Said Bakura jumping up to get more booze.  
"Yeah the light's out down there!" He replied laying the drink on the coffee table that sat in the centre of the room.  
"Oh yeah forgot to mention that!" Smirked Kaiba.  
Bakura flumped himself on the couch and began gulping down even more units.  
"Someone's on a bit of a binging cruise aren't they?" Asked Weevil looking at the semi-pissed tomb robber.  
"Binging? Bit of a big word for you eh Weev?" Asked Rex sniggering.  
"drinking really brings out the worse in people!" Stated Yugi.  
Yami looked over at his aibou and raised a questioning eyebrow as Yugi stared down the neck of a breezer with slightly crossed eyes,  
"Uh huh!" Tea laughed at his joke, Yami looked at her as though she was something stuck on the bottom of his shoe. She quickly took the hint and went back to being silent.  
"Hey has anyone seen Mai recently?" Asked Akifa; searching the room for her.  
"No!" "Nope!" "Not me!" "Um…hmmm……er…… Luckily no!" Laughed Lizzy.  
"Me neither!" Replied Sophie.  
"Well my eyes are still here; so I haven't spooned them out so im guessing I haven't seen her!" Said Emily smugly.  
"Hate to be the one to say this but shouldn't we find her then?" Asked Akifa.  
Silence was within the room for a minute.  
"Suppose!" Replied Yugi.  
"Hey maybe we should split up into groups and search!" Pointed out Ryou, "That way we'll, unfortunately, have more chance of finding her!" Several of the gang looked to each other but finally agreed.  
"Well groups should be a mixture of the brave and the… Not so brave." Said Sophie turning to Lizzy.  
Lizzy glared back.  
"Group one will be as follows….. Me, Lizzy, Emily…. Ryou…. Serenity…" The four stood up and walked next to Sophie.  
"The second group should be…. Tea, Yami, Yami Malik, Akifa…. And Joey." Once again the selected group stood next to their partners.  
"And the third group will be who's left… That is…. Kaiba, Rex… Weevil, Mokuba… And Yugi!" "Oh joys I get stuck with the babysitting job!" Said Kaiba with fake enthusiasm.  
"Hey!" Said Rex, "Mokuba is younger than us and you baby sit him all the time!" "Yeah but Mokuba is far more intellectual than you two!" He replied looking at Rex and Weevil.  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh.  
"Right group One shall look in the cellar area and where the phone is… Group two shall look in the Sauna and pool area…. And group three can start to look upstairs!" Said Sophie.  
"Sounds like a plan to me Batman!" Replied Lizzy who was smiling at her friend.  
"Cheers Robin!" Right we shall all meet back in the kitchen with Malik when were done ok?" Asked Sophie.  
In turn they all nodded and started to go to the places they had been designated.  
Group three walked up the huge stairs from the main hallway; upstairs was big but with a group this big it shouldn't be hard to find her.  
"If she's upstairs I swear to God will I bring her hell!" Said Kaiba angrily as he stomped up the large carpeted stairs.  
"What right does she have to be wondering in our house Seto?" Asked Mokuba looking up at his big brother.  
"None." Group Two began to walked down the hallway that lead to the sauna and pool.  
Yami Malik grinned evilly at Tea,  
"You should be careful near water Tea; someone might accidentally push you in!" "Someone 'might'?" Asked Akifa smirking insanely.  
"Oh man why did I get stuck with crazy lot?" Asked Tea slightly scared.  
"Maybe someone is giving you a hint?" Asked Joey nastily.  
"Come on guys we need to find Mai." Said Yami settling the argument.  
"We 'need' to? " Asked Joey laughing.  
Group One started to walk out the opposite door to the others and began to look down the corridor and cloak room.  
"Like were going to find her!" Said Sophie in a snot about actually having to find Mai.  
"Yeah who cares about her anyway?" Asked Emily turning to look at Sophie who was tying up her shoe lace.  
The others carried on walking down the corridor and turned into the large cloak room and began to search in there.  
  
In the kitchen  
Malik was leaning over the blender as he piled various fruits into it to make a fruit smoothy with a hint of vodka.  
He whistled as he put in each object; due to this he didn't hear the black cloaked figure come up behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned while saying,  
"Dude you made me jump!" His eyes widened as he saw the killer standing in front of him.  
"You really should never say you'll be right back. They never are!" The voice was distorted and hollow.  
Just a Malik was about to scream the figure grabbed his voice box; preventing any noise from being made. The strong figure twisted his body to face the almost filled blender,  
"Now for the final touch!" The killer shoved Malik's face into the blender and flicked the switch at the side. The blood spurted everywhere; hitting the walls and killer's cloak. The sound of chopping bone was faintly heard as the killer walked away. 


	3. Distorted Discoveries

Chapter 3: Distorted Discoveries.  
Group Two carried on walking down the corridor that lead to the sauna and pool. They turned left and entered the sauna room to find it empty; all that was left was the pool.  
Group One began to walk down the back corridor that lead to the entrance and corridor from the kitchen to pool and sauna. Group Three entered the door to the last room upstairs; the armoury. The five entered and began to examine the knight's armour briefly.  
Just then through out the house an ear piercing scream sounded from the pool room; it was Tea's voice.  
The entire occupants ran to where they had heard Tea. Group one ran down the corridor and through the entrance to the next corridor that lead to the pool. As Lizzy was running she heard a door behind her close; she turned to look at the door to the kitchen. Then she saw running just behind her; Sophie.  
"Hey dude where you been?" Asked Lizzy to her friend.  
"Ive been just behind you trying to catch up; every time I got close you lot went faster." "Well you're here now. Did you here the scream?" "Yeah!" They all continued to run until they burst through the door that lead to the pool.  
The smell and sight that met them caused them all to cringe and cover their mouths.  
Standing around the pool was Tea crying and cowering from the sight. Joey and Yami stared in disbelieve at what laid in the pool. Marik and Yami Malik stared in awe,  
"Dude what a way to go!" Said Marik trying not to laugh.  
"Well cool!" Said Yami Malik smiling.  
Lizzy's eyes widened as she saw Mai's body floating in the crimson waters.  
Just then the last group entered the room. Kaiba took one look and covered his eyes in disgust. Mokuba's mouth hung open in a silent scream as he saw the dead girl in his and his brother's pool. Kaiba took his brother into his arms to prevent him from seeing any more.  
"Bloody hell!" Said Rex as he ran into the room.  
"Fucking hell more like!" Said Emily still staring at the bitch.  
Weevil was the last to enter and when he did he stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the floor unconscious.  
The colour that was left in Tea's shocked face went as she turned and threw up.  
"What the hell happened?" Asked Sophie staring at Mai's charred body.  
"Well obviously she was murdered!" Said Yami Malik pointing out the obvious.  
"But how?" Asked Sophie unsurely.  
"By the looks of it she was electrocuted." Said Marik pulling out the lifeless drill.  
"But by who?" Asked Kaiba, "Who's sick enough to kill someone in such a way?" "Someone who know she was here!" Said Emily piecing it together.  
"Someone who left the room unnoticed." Said Yugi.  
"Or maybe someone who left the room while being noticed but not suspected." Said Lizzy.  
"Well if that's true then the suspects are…" Said Joey, "Kaiba, Akifa…. Two very likely suspects and… You Sophie!" He said looking to Sophie in disbelieve.  
"Now wait a minute mutt before you go accusing us how about yu give us a chance! I was on the phone; you know that!" "But how can we be so sure?" Asked Joey with suspicion in his voice.  
"You can phone up my gardener and ask; I was on the phone to him the whole time!" "You were on the phone to your gardener?" Asked Sophie trying not to laugh.  
"Billy!" Couched Lizzy.  
Sophie laughed, Kaiba glared.  
"What about you Sophie?" Asked Emily.  
"I told you I was on the toilet!" She said.  
"But you did go 'upstairs' so you had the perfect opportunity!" Said Yami Malik who was loving the tension in the room.  
"Er I can vouch for her!" Said Lizzy putting her hand in the air.  
"You can?" Asked Emily.  
"Yeah I had the chain flush… Plus im pretty sure if you go up there; there will still be a smell or something!" Said Lizzy sniggering.  
"HEY!" Said Sophie.  
"So that leaves you Akifa!" Said Lizzy looking to the topless suspect.  
"I went to the cellar!" He said trying to prove his innocence.  
"But no one can back you on that!" Said Yugi who was shocked that his friend could be possible of doing such a thing.  
"And no one saw you going down because I didn't answer the phone until after you had gone; and I came out before you!" Said Kaiba.  
"Hey I don't think we should suspect each other so quickly! It could have been someone who heard our conversation and decided to do this and create a rift between us. We need to stick together if were to live; there is a murderer about don't forget!" Said Sophie trying to create peace again.  
They all mumbled and stopped questioning each other.  
"Um dudes?" Asked Mokuba who spoke for the first time after seeing the body.  
"What is it dude?" Asked Lizzy bending down to look at the worried teen.  
"Is there something you know?" Asked Sophie looking at the mini Kaiba.  
"If Mai was on her own surely she was vulnerable!" "What's your point little dude?" Asked Emily.  
Everyone looked to the raven haired boy.  
"Well then that means we should stay together!" Said Mokuba.  
"That's exactly what I was saying dude!" Said Sophie standing up slightly disappointed that he had no more idea's or relevant points.  
Kaiba slapped his forehead at having a slow brother.  
"No Im trying to say that those who are already alone are in danger!" Said Mokuba trying to warn the others.  
"What do you-?" Started Yami.  
"MALIK!" Shouted the gang as they began to run back down the corridor towards the kitchen.  
Lizzy and Sophie being the fastest burst through the kitchen door first.  
At what they saw Lizzy tried to run back out the door but was stopped by the on-coming others. Sophie covered her mouth as she tried to stop herself from being sick.  
The gang took one look and turned away.  
The walls were splattered with the crimson stain of blood. The units around where the body was was a blood bath; and in the centre laid the blender.  
"Fuck me!" Said Yami Malik looking at his other self in shock.  
"Oh my God!" Said Yami with widened eyes.  
"MY KITCHEN!" Said Kaiba.  
"ER!" Said Mokuba speechlessly.  
"Who? Who? Who?" Stuttered Tea.  
"Great Scott we're getting picked off one by one!" Said Ryou looking at the massacred body.  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Yugi looking to everyone.  
"We need to find the killer!" Said Emily.  
"No we need to call the police." Said Akifa.  
"How do you know that we'll live for when they get here?" Asked Marik.  
"Surely we should try!" Said Lizzy.  
"First we need to think of a plan!" Said Sophie taking authority to the scared crowd.  
"Sounds like a plan inspector gadget!" Said Lizzy laughing.  
"Sophie's right!" Said Kaiba.  
"Makes a change!" Said Lizzy.  
"And what do you suppose we do?" Asked Joey sarcastically.  
There was silence.  
"So we're going with Sophie's plan then!" Said Lizzy looking to the others.  
"Im scared!" Said Serenity looking for someone to cling to.  
"Pull yourself together!" Said Rex looking to her.  
"Looks like Malik should have done that!" Said Weevil laughing at his own joke.  
Everyone looked to him; his joke really wasn't funny. 


	4. Guilty until Proven Innocent

Chapter 4: Guilty Until Proven Innocent.  
"Hey… Where's Bakura?" Asked Emily suddenly worried.  
"Oh no…. Not another one!" Said Yugi fearing for his friend's life. With that they all darted out of the kitchen door to the entrance and through the door to the living room.  
They all suddenly stopped to see… Bakura; asleep on the couch.  
"Hey why aren't you dead?" Asked Sophie looking at Bakura rather confused.  
He stirred and came round and said in a drunk voice,  
"Why aren't… You?" The others looked to each other in confusion.  
"How come everyone else who was left on their own died yet he didn't?" Asked Serenity.  
"The only explanation is…" Said Yami.  
"He's the killer!" Finished Joey while stepping back with widened eyes.  
Bakura hiccupped and smiled; he was totally pissed,  
"Hey did you find Mai?" He asked while trying to keep his droopy eyes open.  
Before the others could answer he was asleep with a bottle of drink in his hand.  
"Someone call the police." Said Sophie still looking at the killer.  
Lizzy darted out of the room to the phone that Kaiba had used not long before.  
"Should we try and move him?" Asked Mokuba looking at the sleeping tomb robber.  
"Negative. He might wake up; he's a light sleeper." Said Ryou knowingly.  
"But he might try and kill us if we leave him!" Said Serenity who was still scared.  
"How can he kill in that state?" Asked Joey, "He's out of his head!" "Er the same way he killed Malik and Mai!" Pointed out Kaiba.  
"What if he didn't kill them?" Asked Weevil.  
"Exactly he's hammered he wouldn't have the brains to kill them in that state!" Said Rex.  
"He doesn't anyway!" Said Lizzy returning.  
Everyone looked to her to see what was happening,  
"Police will be here in a few minutes!" She said relieved that it would soon be over.  
Sophie was deep in thought and was unaware her friend had re-entered the room.  
"Sophie? Are you ok? What you thinking about?" Asked Kaiba looking to the unusual site of a thinking blonde.  
She came out or her trance and looked to the sleeping Bakura,  
"Its not him." She said merely; unaware of the attention she had now caught.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Lizzy.  
"Here was in the room when Mai died. It couldn't have been him!" She said looking to the gang.  
"But we cant even be sure when she did die." Replied Liz.  
"Er I know!" Said Kaiba.  
Everyone looked to him suspiciously,  
"I saw her when she was alive… And the rest of the time I was with Bakura… He couldn't have killed her!" People's eyes widened as the thought washed over them that the killer was still lurking about somewhere.  
Just then a loud banging was heard from upstairs.  
The faces of many of the females and some males went to pure fright,  
"The killer's still here!" Whispered Sophie slightly scared.  
"What do we do? Were goin to die!" Said Serenity once again looking for someone to cling to.  
"Pull yourselves together!" Said Lizzy being brave for once.  
"She's right! We need to catch the killer before he can escape or kill any more." Said Sophie.  
"But how do we do that?" Asked Yugi looking to Yami for support.  
"We need to search the house." Said Yami catching on to Sophie's plan.  
"Exactly. The more groups; the better chance we have." "ER the more groups the smaller right?" Said Emily not quite liking the plan.  
Sophie continued,  
"Maybe its best to go round in two's. But suitable groups." "What do you mean suitable?" Asked Rex.  
"I mean like a millennium item holder with… a Pansy… That could be you Rex!" Said Sophie trying not to laugh.  
"Ok so what are the groups?" Asked Lizzy.  
"Yeah there's no way near enough magic people to go round." Said Kaiba.  
"Hmm…. Here we go;  
Emily…. And…. Yami Malik….  
Tea…. And…. Marik….  
Serenity… And Joey….  
Bakura….And Ryou… Kaiba and Mokuba….  
Yami and….. Yugi… Akifa, Rex and Weevil.. Sorry dude…." Not many people were happy with the arrangements but agreed it was probably the best way.  
"And Me and Lizzy will go around kicking ass!" Finished Sophie smiling at her life long friend.  
"So who's going where?" Asked Kaiba.  
"Just split up and cover all ground and no matter what don't split up and no pranks!" Said Sophie looking specifically to the two Rod holder boys who were sniggering.  
"Lets move out!" 


	5. Breaking the Rules

Chapter 5:Breaking The Rules

Sophie and Lizzy were the first to walk up the stairs; the rest followed.  
"So where do you wanna go first?" Asked Sophie thinking of the possibilities.  
"Wanna go check Kaiba's room?" Asked Lizzy not needing to know the answer.  
"I like your thinking!" Said a smiling Sophie as they headed of t Kaiba's room on the right from the stairs.  
Akifa looking over to the two wimps he had been handed down; he shuddered at the thought of having to walk around with them.  
"So where are we going to look oh 'almighty leader'? Asked Rex sarcastically.  
"Don't be rude… To you I am an almighty leader and you'll do well to remember that right?" He asked growling at him.  
"Uh huh!" Nodded Rex who was rather scared now.  
"So seriously where we goin?" Asked Weevil.  
"I quite fancy going into the armoury." Smirked Akifa, "Never know what you might find in there!" The other two tried to swallow their fright.  
""So aibou wanna check the third floor?" Asked Yami looking down slightly as he spoke.  
"Er ok…" "Yo Ryou wanna check there too…. Maybe we can scare that stupid pharaoh." Whispered Bakura.  
"Hey no rule breaking… We cant scare them… Er…. Ok what the hell." Bakura looked to Ryou surprised.  
"So big brother where are we going to look?" Asked Mokuba.  
Kaiba was too busy looking to where Sophie was going to hear what his brother said the first time.  
"HEY!" Shouted Mokuba to Kaiba again.  
"Oh er…. Sorry dude what you say?" Asked Kaiba coming out of his glare.  
"I said where do you want to look Seto?" Asked Mokuba again.  
"Er how about the library?" "So Joey where are we going?" Asked Serenity smiling at her brother.  
"Don't smile at me." He said evilly.  
She stopped smiling and looked ahead. She followed him to the room on the right of the armoury; the gym.  
Second from last to ascend the stairs was Emily and Yami Malik who decided to take to the second floor bathroom and guarding the stairs.  
Lastly was Marik and Tea,  
"So where we going to search then searching partner?" Asked Tea nicely.  
Once arriving upstairs Yugi and Yami began to search down the left of the corridor to where Mokuba's room was.

After unsuccessfully finding anything in the empty gym Tea and Marik walked up the third floor stairs,  
"So who do you think the killer is?" Asked Tea randomly and suddenly.  
"Well its not Bakura if you're still thinking that!" Said Marik not looking at her.  
He took the only left and then the first right.  
"Couldn't have been could it?" She asked looking up at him.  
He stopped halfway down the corridor just before the large window on his left that looked over to the opposite hallway. He turned to his right and smiled at Tea in a possessed way,  
"And what if I told you just who did kill Malik and Mai?" Tea's eyes swelled slightly,  
"You know?" "Of course… It was… Me!" He said still smiling evilly.  
Tea tried not to scream as she was told the horrific news.  
Marik went to grab her but she darted down the corridor the had begun to walk down.  
"Tea!!!" He called out running after her laughing.

"Hey Yami did you hear something?" Asked Yugi looking up from where he had been searching.  
Yami pricked his ears,  
"Its probably Ryou and Bakura looking in the guest room, don't worry aibou!" "I don't know…" Yugi got up and pulled open the door. He looked to his right; down the corridor that lead to the stairs. He saw Sophie and Lizzy reach the top while talking among themselves. Relieved he closed the door and carried on looking.  
Sophie heard someone dart down the corridor and looked to Lizzy,  
"Hey did you hear that?" "What was it?" Lizzy asked looking around but seeing no one.  
"It sounded like someone running…" Said Sophie moving to look down the right hand corridor. She saw a flutter of cape as the person rounded the corridor.  
The two looked at each other,  
"You go this way and ill go that way. We'll meet in the middle on the other side." Said Sophie running down the corridor and leaving Lizzy to run down the one wher3e they had seen the person.  
Marik hadn't seen what way Tea had gone and was now looking on the other side of the window; with her no where to be seen.  
Tea peeped out of the door behind which she hid. She had ran into the room opposite the bathroom and adjacent to where Marik now looked. He was looking the other way… Now was her chance to slip out and run for it.  
Practically silent she crept out of the room she hid in a crept back down the corridor she ran down.  
Marik spun round; thinking he heard someone move.  
Tea darted down the corridor and pulled open the door to the other end of the it; the bathroom.  
Marik walked down the corridor and rounded the corner to which lead to the bathroom.  
Tea closed the door and began to back her way through the bathroom; constantly keeping her eyes on the door. Her breathing was heavy as she began to panic; she was in a house with a madman. Tea's eyes looked to her sides slightly as she observed her surroundings. There was a toilet and sink; and just behind her a shower with the curtain drawn.  
She looked back to the door; there was no lock, no way of keeping him out.  
Just then she thought she heard a noise.  
She backed up further until her back was pressed against the cold glass shower side. There was no escape for her now; he was going to kill her. She didn't know that the killer was already with her… Another noise; this time from the shower, she turned but before she could say anything the swift deadly action happened.  
The sword plunged through the glass with such speed it barely made a noise as it crashed into her back and through her stomach.  
She tried to scream but the pain was too unbearable.  
The shower door opened and out stepped the cloaked killer; she had been wrong, Marik had played and trick and she had fell for it and it had cost her her life.  
The figure stepped in front of her as she clutched her stomach that poured fresh blood from her life consuming wound. This was it; her eyes began to darken as though someone had brought a shadow upon her.  
Just as she brought in her last breathe the killer smiled and left undiscovered. 


	6. Permanent Partings

Chapter 6: Permanent Partings.  
Lizzy stood up from tying her shoe lace just from the door of the bathroom; she thought she had heard someone exit it. Looking and seeing no one she continued to walked around the rectangle.  
Sophie ran around the corridor to the final one to see just rounding the corridor; Marik,  
"Hey Marik wait up!!" She called out.  
He spun round to wait for her with a look of worry on his face.  
Just as she reached him Lizzy came up from behind and they all joined,  
"What's all the commotion. And where's Tea??" Asked Sophie suspiciously; looking around.  
"Well… There was an accident…" He said looking at the floor and avoiding the two's gazes.  
"What accident Marik??" Asked Sophie more sternly, "Does this have something to do with Tea??" "I didn't see her as I looked round…" Chipped in Lizzy.  
Sophie continued to glare at Marik,  
"Tell me what you did… NOW!" Marik jumped,  
"Ok… Ok… But first of all… Im sorry." "Why don't I like the sounds of this…" Said Lizzy slightly worried.  
"Well it started when she keep bothering me about Akifa being the murderer… So she asked who it could have been…" "Ah Marik what did you tell her? You know she's gullible." She Sophie shaking her head.  
"Well I kinda told her… That I was the killer…" He said still not looking up.  
There was silence for a minute; until the two girls almost burst into tears with laughter,  
"You. The murderer??" Laughed Lizzy.  
"Er… Yeah… What's so funny?" He asked finally looking.  
"Nothing. Nothing." Said Sophie trying not to smirk, "Look we should probably tell the others immediately… Who's the closest??" "Well Bakura and Ryou." Said Lizzy forgetting about the two in Mokuba's room.  
"Right well lets be off…" Said Sophie walking back down the corridor with the two next to her,  
"I still cant believe you Marik. I specifically told you not to play jokes!! You deliberately broke the rules." Said Sophie shooting him an angry look.  
Marik said nothing as they reached the guest room door.  
Lizzy entered while the two waited outside.  
"She's probably hiding in some cloakroom closest crying like a two year old now Marik." Said Sophie not looking to him. Lizzy rejoined them,  
"There's no one in there; they must have finished and started looking downstairs." The three walked down the stairs and began to search for those two first,  
"Why are we telling these first??" Asked Marik.  
"Because Bakura seems to usually have good idea's when it comes to finding people." Said Sophie looking straight ahead.  
"Only because he used to play hide and seek a lot." Sniggered Lizzy.  
"Used to?? He still plays it with Ryou!" Laughed Sophie.  
They turned the corner and saw Bakura leaning against a wall looking at his feet and whistling "innocently''. He looked up when he heard them coming,  
"Yo dudes what's up." "Marik's stupidity." Snarled Sophie still angry.  
"What did he do this time??" Asked Bakura already suspicious; looking at Marik who's head was hung low. "Someone thought it would be funny to play a joke on Tea!!" Said Lizzy snapping her head round to look at Marik who still conveniently looked down at his feet.  
"I was wondering Bakura could I talk with you??" Asked Sophie.  
"Yup!" Said Bakura walking away with Sophie; she turned back and called to the other two,  
"You two go and inform the others. I want every down stairs in 5 minutes; were not going to find anyone now…" Lizzy called back,  
"Ill go upstairs and tell Yami and Yugi and ill meet up with Marik in a minute!" She said shoving Marik the opposite way to her as she began to walk upstairs.  
Sophie walked with Bakura down a corridor where no one could see or hear them,  
"Why are we going down here?" Asked Bakura turning to look at Sophie.  
"I didn't want anyone hearing in case they started to freak out about Tea being missing." "Freak out? Wont they be happy?" Asked Bakura sniggering.  
Sophie clipped him round the back of the head,  
"Look stop it and just listen. We need everyone to stick together and the most powerful to look for her." "Tuh. She's always such an inconvenience!" He said folding his arms across his chest in mock annoyance.  
"So what's your plan then??" Asked Bakura after a moments silence.  
"Well we need to stop anyone from being on their own…"

Ryou began to wash his hands in the small bathroom sink. He hummed as he did; he never did notice danger, he was barely even scared; but maybe that was because he knew Bakura waited just outside for him.  
He heard footsteps along the corridor,  
"Bakura? What are you doing?" More footsteps.  
Ryou reached to the lock on the door and pulled on its slowly. He was just about to pull the door open when he hears a dripping. He turned and saw he has left the tap on and the toilet unflushed. He walked over to the toilet and pulled the chain. The noise of flowing water covered the noise of an opening door.  
He turned to turn of the tap; but instead of seeing an empty bathroom he came face to face with a cloaked figure. He was about scream but was grabbed by the strong figure.  
His head was smashed into the still running tap; instantly he became unconscious. The killer held his head down into the filling sink. Silly Ryou. Why does he always leave the plug in? Head left in the deadly waters Ryou was left as the killer walked out with once again being undiscovered.  
Why did no one pay attention to the rules? You really should scream why you have the chance to. But its too late now… 


	7. Die another Day

Chapter 7: Die another Day.  
"So we're going to round everyone up and what??" Asked Bakura.  
"And wait for the police. What else can we do??" Asked Sophie still worried.  
Bakura was silently thinking when it dawned on Sophie what she had heard,  
"Hey. Didn't the toilet flush a minute ago?" Asked Sophie looking at Bakura worriedly.  
"Yeah so?" "Well he's on his on. Its not safe!" Said Sophie starting to walk down the corridor quickly and expecting him to follow.  
They rounded the corridor and saw the bathroom door ajar; pushing it open slightly Sophie called out,  
"Ryou you in there?" Their mouths hung open in a silent scream when the saw what had caused water to begin to flow out of the room. Eyes bulging they saw his head in the sink; he was dead,  
"Shit that's gross!" Said Bakura cringing when his saw his light dead just before him.  
Sophie turned her head away as she held back the sick.  
Bakura entered and pulled Ryou out of his watery grave; a single tear fell.

Lizzy continued up the stairs in caution; she wondered if the killer was upstairs, she wondered if this would ever end,  
"Y-Yugi? Yami? You guys there?" She said looking round the corner as she reached the landing. She began walking back down the rectangled corridor; towards the last place she had heard a noise. She pulled open the guest room door but still it was empty. She walked down the corridor; looking uneasily to her left where the window that overlooked the other corridor was; empty. She looked to her right which over looked downstairs over a balcony; she saw Bakura pulling Sophie away from something; but she could see or hear what. She thought nothing more as she walked to the end of the corridor. Lastly there was a door to her right; the bathroom.  
Lizzy looked around; making sure no one was behind her, slowly she opened the door.  
The light was on, and all was silent. She peered in and screamed at what she saw.  
There was Tea with a sword holding her through her stomach to the shower door; blood poured everywhere from the dead brunette.  
Lizzy ran out of the door still screaming; taking the route she came from she ran until she got to the end when she bumped into Yami and Yugi. Nearly stumbling over she was caught by Yugi,  
"What' up? Why are you screaming?" He asked worriedly.  
Yami looked around expecting to see someone following her,  
"What's happened?" "Tea! Tea! She's- she's DEAD!!" Her words said it all; the killer still roamed.  
"Right come on we need to move- fast!" Said Yami dragging the other two away.  
"She's in there!!!" Screamed Lizzy at him.  
"There's nothing we can do!" Said Yami sternly, "Where's Sophie and the other's?" "S-she said to meet up down at the front entrance… Said Lizzy still looking down to where Tea lie.  
"Right come on then!" Said Yami with authority; he pulled them away.

Marik walked down the second floor corridors looking for those he had to command with Sophie's instructions. He heard a slight bang up ahead; he wondered whether to investigate. He took an unsurely step forward and rounded the corner. Standing there was Kaiba and Mokuba. Marik let out a sigh of relief,  
"Phew, its only you guys… Look Sophie says we all have to gather at the front entrance." "Why what has happened? Is she ok??" Asked Kaiba demanding answers.  
"Its not her… Tea has gone missing!" He said lowering his head.  
"Bout bloody time…" Mumbled Kaiba, "Fine we'll help tell the others." With that he took Mokuba's hand and lead him away.  
Marik looked around; looking for more people to inform. He wondered where to go next. He began of at a wonder down the corridor; heading for the gym. Within he found Serenity and Joey; he told them the same as Kaiba and they two began to tell others.  
He had them began to round the corner to the stairs where the others waited at the bottom when he heard a scrape; almost like nails upon stone. A shiver was sent down his back as he turned round expecting the see someone. Instead the corridor was empty. He started to walk quicker; he wanted to find the others in as little time as possible.  
The noise sounded again; closer this time, Marik turned and began to run, run right into… "Yo dude watch where you're running!" Said Yami throwing him off of him.  
"Oh its you guys thank God!" Said Marik practically hugging him with joy.  
"What's up Weiner?" Asked Lizzy who was still clutching to Yugi.  
"Nothing… Nothing lets go find the others…" They all walked the final distance to the stairs; descending to meet the others.

Bakura had pulled Sophie away and had lead her downstairs to meet the others… "We all here??" Asked Emily when the last three walked down the stairs.  
"Looks it…" Said Akifa counting everyone off on his fingers.  
"Yes genius they are!" Said Kaiba clipping him around the head for no apparent reason.  
"Now what?" Asked Mokuba looking at Sophie.  
"Well were down Mai, Malik, Tea and Ryou…" Before could say more she was interrupted by many gasps and talks.  
"Tea and Ryou are dead??" Was the main words of the bereaved. Everyone looked to Sophie,  
"Tea was found in the bathroom upon the third floor…. She had been impaled with a sword…" She knew this due to her's and Lizzy's conversation before hand, "And Ryou… He was find a little while ago in the bathroom… I think he was drowned…" Sophie hung her head as she recalled the horrific memories. Kaiba walked over and put his arm around her to comfort her. She moved away and continued sternly,  
"We must all stick together until the police get her." Rex and Weevil looked at each other and linked arms to stay together.  
"Quite it bum boys!" Said Yami Malik knocking them apart. Both he and Malik sniggered.  
"How long did they say they'll be?" Asked Emily looking to Kaiba and referring to the police.  
"Don't know but not long… Were all going to be ok…" He said more to himself than to the others.  
"Yeah at least this way we get to live another day!" Said Yami Malik not really considering what he had said.  
"More like get to die another day…" Mumbled Akifa under his breathe.  
"Hey look guys just because 4 of us are dead it doesn't mean the rest of us will!" Said Yugi trying to raise the hopes of everyone.  
"We hope…" Said Joey; who's eyes darted around, continually looking around him.  
"Were going to be fine…" Said Yami; he didn't really believe the words himself but he knew they all needed to think positively. 


	8. Same Signs

Chapter 8; Same signs.  
"When a new murder starts to be bound;  
the same old signs shall be found…"

The brisk knock had been welcomed when the police finally arrived. Before long several dozen uniformed men and woman entered the building with guns and other various equipment.  
Several minutes after the raid the one that appeared to be the constable came up to Kaiba and said,  
"Seto Kaiba? You the owner of this place?" "Yes." "You'll need to book into a motel for the evening, we will be searching the house through out the night."Kaiba nodded.  
"what about the rest of us?" Asked Emily.  
The police officer turned and looked at the at the others gathered around,  
"Oh er. I recommend that you walk back in pairs, and er, don't go out." With that he walked away.  
"Jerk." Cursed Joey staring at the man.  
"Great lot of use that was…" Said Lizzy.  
"Guess its up to me…" Said Sophie taking charge again.  
"Right pairs is good, um maybe do it to those that live close to each other…" "Guess its us two Yug." Said Yami.  
"It would be me and Ryou…" Said Bakura sniffling back tears.  
"I walk with you dude." Said Sophie.  
"Me and Liz will walk together!" Said Emily linking arms with the blonde.  
"Joey and Serenity…" Stated Sophie, "Rex and Weevil… Kaiba and Mokuba… Akifa, Marik and Yami Malik." The group separated into their pairs just as the constable walked back over,  
"Mr Kaiba?" "What?" Growled Kaiba.  
"Im placing you under arrest for the suspicion of murders of Mai Valentine, Malik Ishtar, Tea Gardener and Ryou Bakura." "WHAT?" Called out several people.  
"Fuck off!" Said Joey in surprise.  
"Me?" Asked Kaiba clutching Mokuba to him.  
"Your house, you're the main suspect." "This is bullshit!! He was with us the whole time!" Shouted Sophie at the mere man.  
"Do you want me to arrest all of you?" Asked the man threatingly.  
"Dare you??" She retorted with more than anger in her words.  
"Sophie. Calm down ill be ok. Make sure Mok gets somewhere to stay." Said Kaiba taking hold off Sophie. She glared at the police officer.  
"Ill take him dude…" Said Joey stepping forward.  
Kaiba looked to him in surprise,  
"Really mutt?" "If you stop calling me that you wank--" "OK!" Said Kaiba, "Er… Cheers… Mate…" Just then Kaiba was took hold off by the police man and another officer. The gang watched gobsmacked ass he was loaded into one of the police cars and driven away.  
There was silence for a second,  
"So Mok you like pizza?" Asked Joey trying to rise the spirits. Mokuba just looked at him. Then shifted to Serenity's side. She tried to pat him on the head, this time he darted away to Lizzy's side… Who patted him on the head.  
"Yeah so anyway… Ready everyone?" Asked Sophie.  
Before anyone could reply a woman in uniform walked up to them,  
"Excuse me do any of you recognize this?" She pulled out a blood stained black cloak.  
Everyone stared at it. Just then another officer walked over carry a replica of one. Then another officer with the same token. It seemed one had been found at every murder scene.  
All looked at it… It looked familiar but didn't seem to ring a bell… After all replying no to the question they got ready to leave.  
"Right everyone got their mobiles on them?" Asked Emily.  
"Good thinking Bond… Call if things go wrong ok gang?" Said Yami.  
They all walked over to the door,  
"Well here goes…" Said Yugi linking arms with Yami. They were the first to walk into the darkness.  
Next to leave bravely was Liz and Emily closely followed by Rex and Weevil who lived not far from them both. Then Serenity, Joey and a reluctant Mokuba to leave Sophie and Bakura.  
"Ready dude?" She asked looking to him; he had been hit hard by the loss.  
"Er… Yeah suppose." Sophie smiled compassionately.  
They left in silence; both thinking about what had happened that night, it all seemed so unreal. Bakura walked almost in a trance as he gazed down at his feet; he was crushed… He was nothing without Ryou. Then it struck him,  
"Of course!!!" He shouted, shooting his head and looking at the shocked Sophie.  
"Got what??" "The killer!" "What?" Said Sophie grabbing his arms, "What do you mean? Do you know who it is??" "No but… The Ring." "What the fuck??? The movie??" "No stupid. The millennium ring." Sophie played the typical dumb blonde and looked like a goldfish in her confusion.  
"Its gone… It would have been at the scene but it wasn't…" Goldfish moment for Sophie.  
"The killer must be after the Millennium items!!" "What? But Mai, Tea? They don't even have one. Plus Malik wasn't in charge of the Rod tonight…" "No but they must of got in the way or something." Sophie thought for a moment; she supposed it could be true,  
"We'll have to see what the police say…" "Hmm… Suppose. Hey what's all that about the black cloak thing?" Asked Bakura carrying on walking.  
"I don't know, all I really care about at the moment is getting back safely…" Said Sophie looking ahead.  
"There is a shortcut…" Pointed out Bakura thinking to himself.  
"Oh I don't know…" "It'll cut our journey time in half… Wanna go for it?" "Um… Where is it?" Asked Sophie not liking the idea much.  
"… ER through the woods…" Mumbled Bakura.  
"WHAT??" "Go on Sophie, look I want to get back quickly too and we're both fast runners… We'll be fine." "Well… If we run, I suppose we would be ok… Fine… But you better not play any tricks on me Bakura I mean it!" "Brownies promise!" He said raising his hand mockingly.  
"Yeah you a brownie…"

Yami and Yugi walked in silence down the pathway; neither knew what to say to the other that might bring an ounce of comfort.  
Lizzy and Emily walked side by side in silent mourning, not far behind them was Rex and Weevil who seemed to be whispering something between themselves.  
Joey, Serenity and Mokuba all walked down past the dead houses; non spoke a word but all thought softly to themselves.  
Akifa, Marik and Yami Malik all walked through the deserted park; they had been the last to leave. The all talked about the death's, they all seemed intrigued by the manner of them…

A/N: So figured out who it is yet?? How's going to be next to die?? Dare you want to find out?? Oh and I would like to send my apologies to the families, bitches, whores and friends of the deceased… And for a special little friend out there… Just to compensate I would like to say… ERGH RACHEL!! Lol please forgive me for I only write this… Please don't blame me… Thank you and reviews please. 


	9. Forever Lost

Chapter 9;Forever Lost.  
The two stood at the edge of the forbidding woods,  
"Looks dark…" "And scary…" The two looked at each,  
"Ready?" Asked Sophie.  
"Yup… Are you??" Asked Bakura trying to hide the fright in his voice.  
"Of course I am fool… On the count of three?" "How about 5?" Said Bakura looking back to the black-swallowed wood.  
"HOW ABOUT NOW?" Laughed Sophie running into the woods.  
"HEY!!!!" Bakura ran after her not wanting to be left alone.  
The leaves and twigs upon the ground crackled and crunched as the two darted over them; running through the heart of the land.  
"Yo Sophie come catch me!" Said Bakura taking over the blonde.  
"In these shoes??…. You're on!!" They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Into the darkness were all could seek. Bakura ran ahead, Sophie just behind.  
Into the forest deeper and deeper while Sophie fell further and further behind. She tried calling out to him; to get him to slow but with the wind in his ears he didn't hear her. She slowed to a walk; suddenly aware of the dark around her. Silhouettes of trees were everywhere she looked. She thought she heard a noise. She turned,  
"Bakura?" She looked around her; unintentionally losing her sense of direction. She was lost.  
Bakura slowed, looking behind him. Sophie wasn't there.  
"No. No. SOPHIE??" He called out fearing the worst. He looked but no sign, he had ran too fast for her. But where was she now?  
He looked to his sides, paying no attention to the noise of soft footsteps.  
He turned again, this time he saw something. But it wasn't Sophie… The black figure stepped out from behind the tree, so calm, so… Normal. Bakura, wide eyed took a step back. The figure open the black cloak slightly to pull out a large knife; dripping from it fresh blood. Sophie's blood.  
"You killed her… You killed them all… YOU KILLED RYOU!! Bakura's anger rushed through him like the blood under his skin. He ran for the person he hated. He didn't intend on killing them but to find out who they was before he died. Diving Bakura headed for the non-moving figure, just as he reached them the person moved in a way that seemed unhuman; so fast, so swift. Tripping Bakura and sending him to his knees before the killer.  
Bakura spat out the leaves that covered his face; this was it. The killer grabbed his hair, lifting his head to look at him.  
"No." Choked Bakura standing unwillingly. He looked into the sockets of the blackened face hidden by the hood. He could just see the eyes; they seemed so familiar. Before he could reach out, before he could scream or reveal the killer he felt something.  
The killer plunged the knife into the stomach of Bakura; twisting it into his guts. Bakura winced in silent pain, he couldn't scream now. Not that there was anyone to help him, to even hear him. He was alone. Blood coughed out of his mouth as death swirled around him like a shadow. But it wasn't over yet. He saw the rope; saw the plan somehow. He saw death as it swallowed him with no mercy. His last dying thought; Why?  
The body fell forward, he wasn't gone yet.  
The killer smiled, picking up the rope by their side… They planned on inflicting just a ''small'' more amount of pain before it was over…

Sophie walked forward, she had been walking mindlessly for several minutes not knowing where. She continued past a tree that looked familiar, wondering where on earth Bakura was now.  
Just then she thought she heard something up ahead. She looked up and started to walk in the direction of the noise; maybe it was Bakura.  
She stumbled through gathered trees to see something. She threw her hands to her mouth hoping that was silence her ear-splitting scream. There hanging from a large tree was Bakura. Limply he swung back and forth, his eyes staring at nothing from the grave. She looked down at his exposed chest; upon it were thousands of small wounds cut with a jagged knife. She wanted to run, wanted to hide but most of all she wanted it over. She stared at his endless eyes that seemed to look through her.  
Tears stained down her face as she ran like she had never ran before. The shoes upon her feet slowed her no more; her need to be away from the woods and the killer within were too great now. She didn't even get to get him down, he just hung there waiting for the help that no longer could come to save him. 


	10. Odd meetings

Chapter 10;Odd Meetings.  
The sun rose over the tops of the trees and into the house of the Wheeler's where a certain little blonde could be heard making breakfast and singing Cindy Lauper girls just want to have fun. Mokuba walked into the kitchen with a look of horror slash deformation upon his face. Serenity closely followed behind him,  
"Yo Moku why have you stopped?" "J-J JOEY'S SINGING!" He screamed running past her and back up stairs. Joey stopped singing and looked at his sister,  
"I don't know what he's talking about!" He turned his nose up and continued to cook his speciality… Toast.  
Just then the phone rang as Joey started humming,  
"Ill Get it!" He ran to pick it up but fell on his sister's outstretched foot as she said,  
"Yello? Oh hi… Do you want to speak to him? OK just a sec." Joey outstretched his hand all smug at having someone call him. He closed his eyes in a big grin waiting. When then phone wasn't put into his hand he looked to see Serenity call up the stairs to Mokuba,  
"Mokuba your brother is on the phone!" "WHAT! That Kaiba is phoning my house!" Said Joey getting angry. He looked up at Mokuba at the top of the stairs,  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Asked Joey looking at Mokuba like he had no idea he was there.  
"Don't be a knob!" Said Serenity clipping him around the back of the head.  
"Oh I remember now…" He said walking mindlessly back into the kitchen.

Several minutes later Mokuba walked into the kitchen,  
"He's being released on bail, they cant prove he's done it." Said Mokuba not sounding happy or sad at the verdict.  
"So what happens now?" Asked Joey.  
"Well Kaiba said he'll phone Sophie to let her know so we can all meet up and decide what we're going to do…" "Why hasn't he phoned her already?" Asked Serenity.  
"It's half 10 Sophie isn't going to be up for another couple of hours…" Said Mokuba trying not to laugh.  
"You really don't know her at all do you sis?" Asked Joey, "Sophie up before noon now that's funny." It wasn't until half past four when Kaiba was released and by then darkness had settled softly over the place. He was driven to the meeting place that Sophie had arranged; Lizzy's house… He felt slightly self conscious about catching a taxi when a murderer was about but he was more scared of what Liz would say when he turned up at her house, he wondered what they would all say. Quarter to five he pulled out outside her bungalow, the lights were lit and silhouettes passed over the drawn curtains. He walked up the driveway and wondered if he should have brought a bottle of sherry or some mingles like on TV… Nah he was pretty sure they would forgive him under the circumstances.  
He knocked briskly, the door drew open with the chain drawn across,  
"Oh it's you." Said Lizzy not too pleased to see him still alive. She opened the door and everyone turned to see him.  
His brother dived for him in happiness, the others just sat; most were certainly not pleased to see him even if they knew he wasn't the killer.  
"Right we all here?" Asked Sophie taking charge.  
"Yeah all those from the party but Tristan is at his "grandma's" and Mako is on his way back to shore…" Said Liz.  
"Right and Duke is where?" Asked Sophie.  
"He said he was staying at friends and didn't care…" Said Emily.  
"Right… Wait where's Weevil and Rex?" Asked Yami looking around.  
"Oh shit…" Said Yugi noticing that they weren't there.  
"Right were going to have to find them!" Said Sophie standing and grabbing her jacket.  
"WHAT?" Asked Joey gobsmacked, "We're gonna leave the house? Oh mérdé…" "Well some are going to have to stay here in case they turn up while the fast and eligible will go out looking…" Said Sophie.  
"I want to go looking!" Said Yugi volunteering.  
"Fine you'll go with Liz, Yami you should stay here… To look after the Joey… He gets scared easily.." Said Sophie "No I don't!" Said Joey, "Argh what was that?" He asked jumping up.  
"Sorry dude couldn't resist…" Said Marik laughing with the feather he had tickled Joey with.  
"Right Yami Malik you can go with me…" Carried on Sophie, "Emily? You up for a trip?" "Yeah… But I would go with Bakura…" She said sniffling, "I cant believe he's dead…" They had all been informed of Bakura's body including the FBI who now sealed off the area. Emily had taken the news rather badly, as had Sophie after discovering the body; it was far from over, even if they were out of the house… "Akifa will you look after her?" Sophie asked.  
"Yup suppose so…" He looked over at Emily. She soon lost her depression and said in a Joey Tribiani ("Friends"….don't sue!) voice,  
"How you doin?" Akifa nodded his head while rolling his eyes.  
"The rest will stay here, no more can be spared; our numbers are becoming limited. I want all doors and windows locked at all times and at the time of our return I want you ready to let us straight in… We may be being followed." Said Sophie ordering her "troops".  
"NO PARTYIN IN MY HOUSE!" Said Liz looking over at Marik… "Not until we get back…" With that the four moved to the door ready to brave the darkness and all that lurked in it.  
The door closed behind them with the clunking of the locks being drawn.  
"Here we go…" Said Sophie looking out at what eyes could not penetrate.  
"Im scared of the dark…" Said Liz looking at the floor ashamed.  
"You're also afraid of heights!" Pointed out Sophie "boosting Liz's ego.  
Yami Malik laughed,  
"She's also slow, stupid, and easily outwitted…" He laughed.  
Liz looked up as Sophie tried not to laugh,  
"You're afraid of heights too…. And you're not exactly the smartest pea in the pod!" Said Liz looking at Sophie with a point.  
"Im a pea?" Asked Sophie not catching on.  
Yami Malik chuckled as the two argued down the street towards where to missing two lived.  
Sophie and Liz both looked over at him,  
"Er excuse me? YOURE GAY!" Pointed out Sophie.  
"What?" He asked gobsmacked.  
"We all know dude… You love Marik." Yami Malik was mortified at the accusation.  
"Yeah that's why you killed Malik coz you thought he was a threat…" Said Sophie not realizing the possible truth of what she had said.  
"Oh my God… You're the killer" Said Liz wide eyed and stepping back in shock. Sophie stood frozen in place as he turned to her expressionless and said,  
"I killed Malik…" 


	11. Deep sinceres

Sorry for the lateness in updates but due to lack of reviews and constant updates of other authors (God bless you all) im contemplating remvoing this story onto another site. To keep on here and motivate me and my fellow writer please read and reviews... Thank you and loves ya! 


End file.
